


Trapped in a Man's Body

by Yeho



Category: Original Work
Genre: A dash of drama on the side, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secrets, boyxman, gender swap, will add more along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeho/pseuds/Yeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemie Reo Mirasol woke up in the most strange circumstances. Disoriented, weak and in pain she barely noticed another person in her room. Days later she wakes up only to realize something wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close to Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot of original fiction. Will update after it gets fixed.  
>  Comments are appreciated.  
> _________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Jaemie Reo Mirasol/ Jaemie Carlton  
> Henry Bonham Kingsley  
> Rick Carlton - Jaemie's dad  
> Jared Carlton - Rick's older brother by 5 years  
> Elise Carlton - Jaemie's Mom  
> Jim Melik - Henry's lacky sent to check on Jaemie  
> Lucas Jones - Jaemie Reo's first friend  
> Marcial - Jaemie's physical therapist  
> Cynthia Arevalo - school nurse  
> Detective Kenneth Shimada - 3rd generation Japanese emigrant; Jared's best friend  
> Dr. Ivan Sevilla - Jared's attending physician  
> Krisha Kristie, PhD - psychologist  
> Kennedy Bonham Kingsley - Henry's cousin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Jaemie Reo Mirasol/ Jaemie Carlton  
> Henry Bonham Kingsley  
> Rick Carlton - Jaemie's dad  
> Jared Carlton - Rick's older brother by 5 years  
> Elise Carlton - Jaemie's Mom  
> Jim Melik - Henry's lacky sent to check on Jaemie  
> Lucas Jones - Jaemie Reo's first friend  
> Marcial - Jaemie's physical therapist  
> Cynthia Arevalo - school nurse  
> Detective Kenneth Shimada - 3rd generation Japanese emigrant; Jared's best friend  
> Dr. Ivan Sevilla - Jared's attending physician  
> Krisha Kristie, PhD - psychologist  
> Kennedy Bonham Kingsley - Henry's cousin

"Jaemie." She heard a woman call her name.

 

"Jaemie sweetheart," the voice called again.

 

She wanted to open her eyes to see the person calling her name but she couldn't. It  felt as if her eyelids were filled with glue. 

 

"It's okay sweetheart. Take as much rest as you need." She felt warm fingers comb through her hair. "We'll be here waiting for you." 

 

"Who - ?" Jaemie thought but the question slipped off her mind as sleep claimed her. 

 

* * *

 

 

Elise sat down on the chair beside her son's bed. She was happy they were finally seeing progress albeit it was momentary. Dr. Ivan Sevilla suggested that she talk to her son despite his unconscious state. He spoke of something about guiding and pulling the patient's consciousness out of the coma. So she talked to her son everyday.

 

"Don't sleep too long okay," she spoke softly while caressing his son's cheek. "Because mama and everyone misses you. We want you to come back."

 

She sat back on the chair holding her son's cool hands while keeping a silent vigil until it was time to go. She was only allowed a short time in the ICU.

 

The next morning Elise arrived at the hospital with her husband Rick. This time it was Rick's turn to enter Jaemie's room while she stayed outside looking through the wide viewing window.

 

Rick disinfected his hands with soap and water before putting the PPE for visitors. He entered Jaemie's room. He pulled a chair and positioned it where both he and Elise could see their son.

 

He took a deep breath and with a moment of hesitation he leaned forward. He took his son's pale hand that was hooked into an IV. Jaemie's hands were cold so he gently massaged it stroking it up. He did that for a while before feeling his son's finger twitch. He waited for a few seconds to make sure that the movement wasn't involuntary. Jaemie's fingers moved again. He looked at his son's face then locked his eyes Elise. 

 

He wished his wife could see him smile but the face mask covered half his face. He turned his attention back to his son when he heard a strange sound from his son. He heard an alarm from the heart monitor. Worried, he pressed the emergency button.

 

Elise seemed to have sensed something since she tapped on the window to call his attention. He looked at her worried face before turning his attention back to Jaemie. _Please God don't take him away from us_.

 

In less than a minute people in scrub suits rushed arrived at the room. They were all wearing masks but he recognized the tall male as Dr. Ivan Sevilla.

 

"Doctor what's wrong?" Rick's worried voice was a bit muffled by the face mask.

 

"Everything's gonna be fine Mr. Carlton. Jaemie is ready to breath on his own. We are going to get him out of the ventilator. If you would please move outside while we work." Dr. Sevilla spoke with finality.

 

Rick moved out of the room and hurried to the viewing area. He did not care that he had to disinfect his hands first or that he had to remove the visitor's scrubs and other PPEs. He only cared about watching his son.

 

"What are they doing to him?" Elise asked as soon as she saw him approach.

 

He did not look at her when he responded. "Doctor Sevilla says they are removing the ventilator." He spoke no more as he watched the doctor and nurses work. They were blocking his view of his son but occasionally he could see Jaemie's face.

 

After a few minutes the couple saw a nurse place an oxygen tube on their son's nose. The nurse moved away as they watched their son's chest move up and down. He was breathing on his own now. The doctor across them gave a thumbs up.

 

* * *

 

Rick and Elise both released their breaths in relief. They hugged each other tight. After four excruciating days in the ICU their son is finally breathing on his own. They separated when Rick saw Dr. Sevilla approach.

 

When the doctor pulled down his mask a smile graced his face.

 

"Jaemie is now breathing on his own. Though we removed the ventilator he still needs the oxygen tank to maintain his body's pH. We left the endotracheal  tube for when we use the suction tube. We need to make sure that all water has been removed from his lungs before we can remove it. He would probably regain consciousness soon. If after one day of observation and if all goes well and his breathing remains good he could be transferred to a recovery room or a private room whichever you prefer."

 

"Thank you doctor," Elise spoke. Her hands were clasped together.

 

"How long before we could take Jaemie home?" Rick asked.

 

"I cannot say for sure," Dr. Ivan spoke deep in thought. "There is something we need to get passed through before he could be released from the hospital. It's the bacterial infection that must be cured. Though I wonder how it came to be considering that he fell into a swimming pool." Normally swimming pools are chlorinated. The chemical should have been enough to render bacteria and other organisms dead.  His theory was that the water was recently changed and they hadn't poured the chlorine yet. _His theory was wrong but he was right to suspect something was odd._

 

"We started giving antibiotics since day one but it is not responding well. I have ordered a blood culture and a culture from his lungs. The results should come out tomorrow. Hopefully we find a specific antibiotic to fight the infection."

 

Rick nodded in understanding. He shook hands with Dr Sevilla. Elise thanked him.

 

The good doctor finally left the couple who turned their attention to their son.

 

* * *

 

 

There was one thing nagging Dr. Sevilla's mind as he walked along the hallway. It was the hematoma from the back of the boy's lower extremities. He strongly suspects it was due to hazing. The hematoma was so severe it spread across his front. His kidneys were coping well which was a good prognosis. There was the possibility of the nerves being compressed which was also something to be concerned of. His legs might not be impaired temporarily but it would go back to normal with proper therapy. 

 

He hopes there was no other injury that they overlooked. For now he would keep the thoughts to himself. The couple deserved a moment of relief. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:
> 
> Jaemie Reo Mirasol/ Jaemie Carlton  
> Henry Bonham Kingsley  
> Rick Carlton - Jaemie's dad  
> Jared Carlton - Rick's older brother by 5 years  
> Elise Carlton - Jaemie's Mom  
> Jim Melik - Henry's lacky sent to check on Jaemie  
> Lucas Jones - Jaemie Reo's first friend  
> Marcial - Jaemie's physical therapist  
> Cynthia Arevalo - school nurse  
> Detective Kenneth Shimada - 3rd generation Japanese emigrant; Jared's best friend  
> Dr. Ivan Sevilla - Jared's attending physician  
> Krisha Kristie, PhD - psychologist  
> Kennedy Bonham Kingsley - Henry's cousin

_**Jaemie Reo** _

 

Jaemie's consciousness came in slowly. It  felt as though the fog hovering over her mind has lifted. A few minutes later she managed to open he heavy lidded eyes. It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. She blinked a couple of times.

 

She felt her throat dry. She was about to clear her throat but felt something in her mouth.

 

Suddenly she heard a woman's soft voice. She was close she figured.

 

The woman called out to her.

 

She wanted to see the owner of that voice but she couldn't move her neck yet.

 

"Water..." she managed to croak out. "...need water please."

 

She felt the woman take her hands as she spoke, "Alright dear. I'll just go to the nurse's station to get you some water."

 

With that the woman left her. She closed her sight for a few seconds. The lights were making her eyes dry.

 

A few minutes later Jaemie heard a familiar click of the door.

 

"The nurse says you cannot drink water yet. We do not want water to enter your lungs. But she says we could dab your lips with wet cotton. I'm sorry honey." She heard the woman say.

 

Jaemie felt tears pool in her eyes. Her throat felt so sore and she was very thirsty she felt she would die. Why couldn't they give her something to drink! 

 

She felt warm fingers wipe her cheeks. They continued doing so until her face was rid of tears. Then she felt a cool wet cotton on her lips. She welcomed the feeling as it soothed her parched lips. She sucked on the cotton to get more water in her mouth.

 

When Jaemie felt the woman remove the cotton she whimpered.

 

"It's okay honey," the woman assured her. "I'm just going to dip it into the water again."

 

Jaemie felt the wet cotton back in her lips. She sucked on it again. They repeated the process a few more times before her dry mouth was quenched.

 

She felt the woman run her fingers through her head. It felt so soothing it made her eyes droop. A few moments later she felt her consciousness fade.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time Jaemie awoke was when she felt some pressure around her arm. There was a male nurse taking her blood pressure. 

 

"Hello Jaemie," the male nurse said. "I'm going to take your temperature next okay?"

 

Jaemie nodded.

 

The nurse held a device near her ears. A few seconds later they heard it click.

 

The nurse removed the thermometer and wrote on a clip board. He also checked her oxygen level, her heart rate, and respiratory rate.

 

Jaemie thought it was over but it wasn't.

 

"We need to suction the water in your lungs okay? If all goes well this should be the last," the nurse assured her.

 

The nurse inserted a suction tube in the endotracheal tube that was already in her mouth. He turned the suction machine on.

 

Jaemie's free hand flailed. The woman caught her hand and squeezed gently. Jaemie gripped the woman's hand with the most strength that she could muster. 

 

After what felt like minutes which was actually just 5 seconds, the suction machine was finally turned off.

 

The nurse removed the suction tube as she cried. The woman stood beside her wiping her tears.

 

She closed her eyes. Offering herself to make sleep claim her.

 


End file.
